I'll Be Seeing you
by CourtneyDangerJonas2038
Summary: Post 5x18. Peyton writes a letter and leaves it on Lucas's door. TWOSHOT. Final chapter up now!
1. The Letter

**I know I have another fanfic going right now, ****Is True Love Always?**** But this idea came to me in a sudden burst of inspiration.**

**Title:**** I'll Be Seeing You**

**Background Info:**** Everything that took place suring the fifth season happened. Lindsey left, Lucas told Peyton he hated her, and has already apologized to her. This is a letter Peyton leaves for Lucas on front door after she decides that she needs to get out of Tree Hill for a little while. This is just a oneshot but if people like it I may continue with it. So tell me what you think.**

Lucas walked up to his front door and saw an envelope with his name written on it in familiar hand writing. He knew it was Peyton who wrote this letter, so he was completely scared to read it, but he opened it anyway and read it, his heart breaking with each and every word.

_Lucas, _

_I'm sorry. I can't seem to say that enough to you lately. I came home because I stupidly thought that when you said you would always love me you meant it. When I told you I was going to love you forever I meant it with all my heart, and I could never imagine my life with anyone but you. Like I said, I thought you felt the same way, but clearly not seeing as you were with Lindsey._

_"People Always Leave" That rang true for just about every person who has been in my life. But, if someone would have asked me three years ago if your name was going to be added to that list I would have laughed in their face. And look at that, wrong again. You walked out on me, not because I cheated, or because I broke up with you, but because I wasn't ready for marriage. You know, when my mom, Ellie, Derek, and even Jake left, I understood because they had to. Both of my moms died, Derek had to go fight for our country, and Jake left to protect his daughter. But you, you left because I hurt your ego, I did the one thing most girls weren't able to do, I turned you down, if you could call it that. I said __**someday**__ not no, not yes, but someday. Why couldn't I just have a year to get my life together? Why couldn't we wait? How could you even leave me without saying goodbye? When I woke up, I was so afraid, afraid that something had happened to you. And then I looked over, and saw the mixed CD I gave you earlier that day, and I knew. I realized that you were just like the old Nathan, only you were worse because I actually let you into my heart. Look where that got me._

_And then when I came home, you had the nerve to say that I didn't think you could get your novel published because I never cared. How could you say that? I've never cared about anyone or anything as much as I care about you. I always believed in you, I knew that you were going to get everything you ever wanted, whether you think I cared or not. But even then, I still stood by you and out love. I prayed every night that one day you would realize we belonged together, the same way you did in high school. That never happened, instead you broke my heart by kissing me and then turning around and proposing to Lindsey._

_When you kissed me, my entire universe snapped back into focus. I had been walking around for three years like a zombie, because you weren't there. Then, when you kissed me I felt complete again, I finally felt like my life actually meant something. The proposal hurt, it did, but it hurt so much more because you used __**my**__ ring. The same ring that you proposed to me with three years ago, you kept it all this time, it had to mean something didn't it? Were you holding on to it because you, like me, thought that one day we would be together again? Or were you holding on to it because you knew one day you would find someone else?_

_I have a question, how could you invite me to your wedding? You made me sit in the second pew to a wedding that I always thought was going to be mine. Maybe you were just trying to be polite. But want to know what I think now? I think you wanted to see me cleary, I think you wanted to hurt me, something I would never have expected from you of all people. You made me sit there, and watch you say "I do." to Lindsey, but I said nothing. I wanted to, so bad, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. _

_You know, I never knew that three words could break someone's heart, but the other night I had to find that out the hard way. "I hate you." That's what you said to me, those three malicious words shattered my entire world. I could never tell you that I hated you, no matter what you did to me. And now, even after everything we've been through both before and after I got home, I still can't say it. And believe me Luke, I wish I could. I wish I could just look you in the eye and tell you that you've ruined my life, but I can't, becuase you haven't. You changed my life forever, in the best and worst way possible. You made my last year of high school and a year after that the most amazing time I could ever imagaine. But then, when you left me in that hotel room, you ended it all, without even a goodbye. It hurt Luke, it hurt so bad, hell it still does._

_I never thought it would come to this. I never thought that I wouldn't be able to stay in Tree HIll because being around you was just too hard for me. I wish it wasn't like this, but it is. The night you proposed, I told you that Tree Hill is two dead moms and a whole lot of bad memories, I still believe that, but now I have one more thing to add to the list. Tree Hill is the place where I got my heart broken by a boy who had filled my heart with empty promises. Now I don't think that you ever loved me, I don't think you ever meant any of the things you said. I wish you never wrote your first book, because all it did was give me false hopes for a future that would never come. And who knows, maybe your new book is about me, but like you said it's a work of __**fiction**__, just like our love._

_I'm leaving Tree Hill, and going back to L.A. I'm sure that if I ever come back you'll either be living in New York with Lindsey or here with her. I'm sure you'll have children, and you'll finally have the life you've always been dreaming of. And I'll still be alone. I know this because no matter who I meet, I'm always gonna be in love with the boy who fixed my car at the river bend that day. Even if he doesn't exist anymore, he'll always be my true love. I wish I could say I'll be seeing you, but I don't know if I will, so I'll just say goodbye._

_True Love Always, _

_Peyton _

He couldn't believe it, Peyton was gone. He had no clue what he was going to do without her, he had finally realized that she was the one, but apparently he was too late. He wanted her, he needed her, he needed **them**. But she was gone, and he didn't know if she'd ever be back.

**So there it is. I could keep this as a one shot, or I could keep it going. I'll call it complete for now. But if you like it, and you want me to continue with it, then review it and let me know.**

**Lucas and Peyton, True Love Always.**


	2. Happy Ending

**I'm so sorry this update has taken so long. . . I had to study for finals. :( I've decided to make this chapter the final chapter in this story. I know some of you may not like that, but I'm just not that inspired by this story. But as promised, it's no longer a ONESHOT but now a TWOSHOT. So thanks to all of you who read and review, and I hope for some more after this chapter.**

Peyton was standing at her mother's grave crying. She'd been doing this, the crying part, since she began her letter to Lucas. She wrote down everything she had been feeling for the past three years and left it on his door. Now before she left, she had to see her mom one last time, she had to say goodbye. "Hi mom, I know you've probably gotten used to seeing me around, but I'm leaving again. I know what you're thinking, you and Ellie are probably shaking your heads right now. I know I shouldn't, but it's what I;m good at, you know? Running, I mean. I brought this on myself, mom, I should have said 'yes' I should have stayed away. I just love him so much, but I can't let him hurt me anymore. You remember Lucas right? That sweet boy I brought to meet you during senior year, Ellie knew him, she liked him. But, that boy's gone, and I thought that if we were together he would come back. Seeing him again makes me wonder I ever really knew Lucas Scott or if I saw what I wanted to. But what's best for me now is leaving. I need to get away from Tree Hill, the drama, and Lucas, most definetly Lucas. He used to be so good for me, but again maybe I was just lying to myself. It's over, we're over, have been for a long time. It's time to give it up. Say hi to Ellie for me. Goodbye mom." She placed flowers on her mother's grvae and turned to leave, only to see Lucas with a lone tear running down his cheek.

"Peyton can we talk?"

"Everything I need to say is written in a letter on your door."

"I know, I read it."

"Then what are you doing here Luke?"

"Why are you leaving Peyton?"

"I thought I made that clear in my letter." She said looking away from him. Seeing the look in his eye was just too painful for her to bear.

"I don't want you to go. You don't _need_ to go."

"Oh but I do, I need to get away from you."

"Peyton, I want you to stay."

She had been waiting to hear those words from him for such a long time. And part of her, a part that seemed to be shrinking lately, wanted to forgive him. But the other, much larger, part was still angry and bitter over everything that happened between them. "Let me ask you something," she said growing angry, "Why is it that you only want me to stay when I'm going? Why don't you want me to stay when I'm here?"

"Peyton, I've always wanted you to stay, I've _always_ wanted you here."

"Yeah, because when I want someone around, I kiss them and then propose to someone else right after."

"I never--" He couldn't say it, after such a long time of lying, it was too hard to tell the truth.

"You never what?" She asked.

"Nevermind." He started to walk away, but was stopped when she grabbed his arm and he felt a familiar, yet foreign bolt of electricity run through his body.

"Luke, just tell me the truth, you owe me that much." She looked down and realized that he hand was still on his arm and she quickly removed it, and they both tried to hide their dissapointment.

"Okay, what I was going to say is that I never meant to prpose to Lindsey."

"What?!" She asked, and he went into a detailed story about what happened the night he left TRIC. He came home, confused as ever. When he walked in, Lindsey was holding the ring, and she had her bags packed. He was finally free, but for some reason that scared the hell out of him. So he took the ring, got down on one knee, and told her that he bought the ring a few weeks ago, and was waiting for the perfect time to propose her.

"I never meant it Peyton, that ring always was and always wil be meant for you."

Peyton couldn't say anything, she wanted so bad to forgive him, but her pride was standing in the way. "I gotta go Luke, my plane leaves in an hour."

"You're still leaving?" He asked utterly confused.

"Of course I am. You think you can come here and tell me that you never meant to propose to Lindsey and that makes everything okay? Well it's not, I can't just forgive you anymore. I'm done."

"Peyton, please don't do this."

"Why not? I'm a selfish bitch who only cares about herself, you should expect this. I don't care about you or your dreams and I sure as hell don't believe in you, your dreams, or us for that matter. So I'm gone."

"I know you still love me, and I'm standing here telling you that I'm in love with you too! So stay in Tree Hill, stay with me. Don't run away again Peyton."

"Luke, I can't." She said, looking away. It was too hard for her to look into his beautifulblue eyes. She knew if she did, she would cave, and that was the absolute last thing she needed to do right now. She turned to leave.

Lucas couldn't take it anymore. They had already wasted so much time, and he wasn't planning on wasting anymore. He grabbed her arm, pulled her around, and kissed her hard on the mouth. She was surprised at first, but quickly began to kiss back. Kissing him felt like home. Before long, they both needed air, so they pulled away. He smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Peyton I--"

"I'm sorry Luke, but this isn't happening I love you too much to be the rebound girl once Lindsey leaves."

"Is that what you think you are to me? A rebound girl? If you want the truth, Lindsey was the rebound, she was the one I was with because I was trying to get over _you_. But, I never could get over you, because we're destined to be together, we're true love always."

Damn, he always had a way with words. She could feel herself starting to crack, and that definetly wasn't a good thing. She had to get out of there before she lostall thought completely. "Goodbye Luke."

Lucas watched as she got into her car; they were done, and it was all his fault. He wasn't going to let her go, not this time. He ran up to her car and opened the door.

"Luke what--?" But she was cut off by his lips on hers once again. And just like before, she found herself kissing back. Once they pulled apart, she started to speak.

"Peyton, do you not feel that? All I can feel when I kiss you is home, I feel like everything makes sense again. Tell me you don;t feel that way too, and I promise I'll leave you alone."

She looked at him, and grew angry for no apparent reason. "You're in love with her Luke." She spat out. He recognized those words, they were what he said when she asked him not to marry Lindsey. _"I'm in love with her Peyton."_

"No I'm not, and that wasn't my question. Please be honest with me Peyton."

"Fine! You want honesty? Then yes, I do feel that way, I've felt that way since we were juniors, and I always will. I told you I was going to love you forever and I meant it. I'll always love you, but too much has happened, I can't keep forgiving you."

"Then forgive me, just this once and I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you Peyton, and I'm osrry that it took me so long to admit it. But now that I have, I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice. I'm not gonna walk away and leave you alone again, and I'm not gonna let you push me away. Please just say okay and give us another chance. Give me--"

Now it was his turn to be cut off by her lips on his. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, but pulled away wanting more.

"Okay." Peyton said with tears in her eyes, "Okay." And their lips crashed together for another heated kiss.

**That's it, I hope you like it. Again, I'm sorry to all of you who wanted me to make this story a long chapter fic, but lack of inspiration is keeping me from it, so this is it. Read and review please.**

**By the way, if anybody has a Leyton fic they want me to write, then tell me. Requests would really help me get back on track right now. So far I've only written fanfics from season five, but I'm open to all seasons. So if there's anything you want to see me write about then tell me!**


End file.
